1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, a portable information terminal, a content processing device, a device control apparatus, a content processing system and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content providers provide users with various contents using various kinds of service models and recording media today. On the other hand, users use contents using various kinds of content processing devices such as television terminals, set-top boxes (STB), personal video recorders (PVR), various recording and reproducing apparatus and personal computers. Thus, a user selects and uses a content with use of a content processing device capable of performing processing such as viewing, recording, reproduction, viewing reservation and recording reservation, for example, according to the type of the content.
Further, a content processing device that has a function to acquire and display or reproduce content information related to the content such as electronic program guide (EPG) information and data broadcast information, for example, together with or separately from the acquisition of the content is known.
Further, a content processing device that has a history management function to support selection of the content by accumulating the history information of the contents selected by a user, a content processing device that has a content recommendation function to analyze the preference of a user based on history information and recommend the content matching the preference to the user are known.